Unstoppable five
by fierytwilight3901
Summary: This is when Amy,Sinead,Ian,Hamilton and Jonah-best Cahill Agents,A.k.a Cahill power- was injected with a serum that nobody knows what it can do.Or so they think...Follow Cahill Power as they use their new abilities and skills to defeat their enemies, the Vespers. after Day of doom. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01- an epic mission (introductions)

Amy,Sinead,Hamilton,Ian and Jonah (a.k.a Cahill power-their group name as agents) were assigned a mission by Fiske, to stop a mad scientist,Dr. hyde, who stole a serum,that can make a person who-knows-what, from the madrigal headquarters and planned to drink some reason, the scientist knows what it can do, but the Cahills don't. They are know on their way to his laboratory. Hopefully, he hasn't drunk fom it yet.2 years have passed since the clue hunt,And now they are fully-trained agents for the Cahills and are the best in their now know everything on how and what to do in missions, life-and-death situations, chose them according to their skills.

Distracter-who is also a world-famous superstar,Jonah Wizard(Janus).Their fighter, Hamilton Holt (Tomas).Charmer,code -breaker and lie detector, Ian Kabra(Lucian).The 'walking computer' and Technology expert, Sinead Starling(Ekat). And lastly,their Leader, Amy Cahill,The 'walking encyclopedia' and Madrigal branch may be shy and stutter sometimes, but she is an expert at everything and can be very lethal and are only some of their skills.

_If you see them at school or at a park just hanging out, you see them as harmless underestimate reality, they can kill you in 3 seconds flat using nothing but their never want to get on their bad one, they are strong and can defeat anything._

"We're here." Amy whispered to the tip-toed to the entrance of the checked for any type of security around or locks on the door, was just about to open the door when Jonah whisper-shouted,"WAIT! don't you guys think it's a little bit security,No cameras, No nothing." didn't use his gangster words. "I agree with may be a bit crazy-not you Jonah-but he IS an stole something so he should at least know to be cautious or set-up cameras." Sinead agreed,looking around. All of them began checking,Back-to-back,in a circular formation.

Suddenly,"BOO!"

Before any of us can react, the floor below us opened and we all fell into complete darkness.

*-PLEASE REVIEW-*

Dr. Hyde's POV

After those Cahills fell into the room,I immediately went to them and started my plan.

I picked the rapstar first since he was the one more familiar to me. I think he is Jovey Weezer? or was it Johan Wirad? Bah! Who cares?! I brought the tip of the syringe to his neck and gently filled his system 1/4 of the serum. What serum I am talking about you ask? Well,It's the Cahills serum!What else!Bwahhahahah...He laughs evilly Then suddenly paused. He doesn't really know what it does... But then again, WHO CARES?! He laughs again but this time it sounds like a -he is one.

He did the same to the others.1/4 of the serum already in ... The only one left is the Cahill girl. I've heard that she was a madrigal*shudder*I hate madrigals.I was about to bring the syringe to her neck when I realized it was empty.I quickly filled half of the syringe with the serum.I brought the needle to her neck and gently put some in her.

But then the stupid madrigal began to move and stir. Her movements took me by of this I accidentally emptied the syringe.

I quickly tried to escape. Keyword: Tried. I quickly ran to the only exit. But when I only took a few steps, I slammed into a wall. Scratch that, I slammed into a person. I looked up and was met by a big fist and suddenly everything went black.

Amy's POV

When I woke up, everyone was staring at me with wide eyes. No... staring at something beside me. I looked to the side and found a syringe and the bottle of the .

Uh-oh...

"Guys...What happened?" I asked them

"We have no idea" Sinead replied." All I saw when I woke up was Hamilton standing over an unconscious scientist". She looked behind Hamilton and there was Dr. Sinead had said, unconscious. She turned her gaze back to expression was unreadable. "Either he drank it or he...uhm...Guys, a little help here." "What she's trying to say,"Ian said," is that...uh..Tha-" But Ian was cut off by me." Just spit it out!" "That the serum might be in us," Jonah Answered."That explains the syringe"

We all stared at each other in silence for a few seconds before Ian decided to break it. "We don't know that for sure. Let's just bring him-" Ian directed his gaze to dr. hyde. "-to the headquarters. I'll tell Fiske that we don't know where the serum is. Jonah you hide the syringe." We all agreed and returned to the headquarters in silence then dropped the bottle and the scientist.

We all went back to our safehouse. We all decided to live with each other since most of the time the Cahills call us to do a mission. In order to do the task faster we need to be with one another. It would take a lot of time if we are in different places. I live in Boston with my brother Dan, Uncle Fiske, Nellie and Saladin,our Egyptian mau, in Grace's decided to rebuilt Grace's mansion with our money we won in the cluehunt. It's the exact least Sinead and her brothers live with us, but they stay at the Guest house because it was where the laboratory was located. Ian lives in London in the Kabra mansion,Hamilton lives at Milwaukee with his family,the Holts, Then Jonah lives in Las Vegas.

We entered the house and immediately went to our rooms.I entered my lavender-scented room. I always feel at home because of the cozy and comforting atmosphere of it. My room has Emerald green walls and my carpeted-floor's light left wall consists of my bookshelves which contain books that are from all -around the also contains pictures of my right wall has the door to my walk-in closet which has a secret compartment where I keep my suit which I wear during missions,all kinds of weapons from knives to also has a safe where I keep important stuff of mine.

I went to the bathroom and had a quick shower. I changed into my pj's and crossed the room to my bed. I was already asleep before my head hit the pillow.

*PLEASE REVIEW*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02- This is where it all begins

Jonah's POV

When I opened my eyes, I felt something hard on top of me. I sat up in my bed and found my guitar, designed by me of course, on top of I remembered I was writing a song last explains the pieces of crumpled paper everywhere. I must have fallen asleep.

I looked around my room which has colors of black,silver and gold. I looked to my right and saw my paintings and pictures of everybody on the wall. Everybody meaning my family the Cahills. But my most favorite is the big picture in the middle of all. The picture has everyone that went to the gauntlet. The holts with big goofy smiles, The starlings looking as intelligent as always,Allistair Oh glancing at Natalie and Dan looking quite amused because of their and Ian were trying their best to stop them. I was just watching them stifling a laugh but failing. I closed my eyes and felt like the memory was just yesterday. I can still hear their yelling and protests and the Holts shouting orders and the Starlings discussing about an invention. But that was the past. I remembered Doomsday and immediately felt hot tears streaming down my face. Allistair... Natalie...Even Evan who wasn't a Cahill, died. Because of the Vespers...Vespers. I was shaking in anger just thinking about that word. After that, I decided to train and I became one of the best, Together with my team. If the Vespers will attack again, We'll be ready.

I went to the bathroom and took a dip in the tub. I tried to relax,inhaling the scent of lavender, But can't. Somehow I feel weird and felt like throwing up. Something was wrong.I got up and then drained the tub.I began to dry myself with a soft towel quickly, hoping to get to the others before something goes wrong. I changed into my clothes and went for the door.

But before I can grab the knob, I felt a warm tickling sensation from my toes going to my legs. I fell to my knees and felt a headache. A very painful one. I screamed, hoping the pain would go away,hoping the guys would hear me,but I doubt that they of our rooms were soundproof. It felt like somebody was hitting me with a hammer on my head over and over again. Then the pain started to cease. I slowly got up and was faced with a shocking sight.

I was looking at myself in front of a eyes were...Glowing?! RED!?

But then I heard screams and glass breaking downstairs. I ran as fast as I can,Ignoring the pain in my legs. When I got to the kitchen I saw glass everywhere and Sinead clutching her head was on the floor not bothered by the glass she was lying eyes were also glowing but hers were orange. I ran to her and carried her to the were a lot of glass in her arms sticking were also blood.I ran to get the first-aid kit and cared for her cuts and started to relax a bit and mumbled," The serum...cause..pain...others." Before I could ask what that means I heard other ear-shattering screams. This time it belonged to Ian and Hamilton."Stay here okay. I'll be back" I told Sinead and ran outside looking for them. When I found them I found the same result as Sinead and me. They were sprawled on the floor of the outdoor Arena in a fetal-position clutching their heads,tearing their hair 's glowing eyes showed an icy blue color while Hamilton's were dark blue. I was starting to freak out when I realized I can't do anything to stop I dragged them to the living room slowly where Sinead was. She was staring out into space,brows furrowed and eyes narrowed.I can tell that she was thinking very hard. She only looks like this or does this when she's trying to crack a very hard code.I can see the wheels turning in her head.

When we started to relax, I did a headcount.1..2...3...4...HUH? Ian..Hamilton...Sinead...Me...My eyes were so tensed that we forgot AMY! I began to panic. "Guys! Where's Am-" Before I can finish, we heard screaming and glass shattering."AMY!" We all shouted in unison. We went in to her room and stared at everything in horror.

Glass was everywhere,Her books and clothes were in shreds,The door to her bathroom was broken,and almost everything that are made from wood were broken. But that was not what we were staring at. We were staring at the reason why the room looked like this. Amy. She was on the floor clutching her head kicking at everything that came contact with her was screaming and crying at the same the most shocking of all...She was just her EYES,but her whole BODY!

We tried in vain to calm her down while dodging kicks and failed. Ian got kicked in the guts twice and Sinead got kicked in the face. Hamilton and I were kicked and punched a 's kind of hard holding her down when she's glowing very bright like the sun. My eyes hurt just looking at her,how can I even hold her?! But then her breathing turned shallow. She let out one long ear-piercing scream then she fainted.

*PLEASE REVIEW*

**I'm sorry if this chapter is short but I promise the next one will be ...Please is my first If I need to improve or if there's something wrong in my story please tell me..Or give me advice.I NEED ...chapter 3 will be up ! and if you have any suggestions about the story,tell !**


End file.
